Trahison et amour
by MissYue
Summary: Voici un Oneshot avec deux points de vue, sur un couple sous représenté. Pas vraiment de résumé mais le titre dit tout. Pour le reste il suffit de lire. Deathfic
1. Chapter 1

**POV : Teito**

Je l'aime et lui me hais ou s'il ne me hait pas il me déteste fortement. Son seul but à présent est de me tuer pour pouvoir s'accaparer mon pourvoir. Il y a peu encore il était mon supérieur, mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon amant. Tout à changé quand il a apprit qui je suis.

Je suis lasse de tout ça. Tout allait si bien avant.

Flash Back

Je viens de terminer une journée de travail éreintante. Je rentre dans l'appartement que moi et mon chéri partageons. Il est déjà là et prépare à manger. Je m'approche doucement et l'enlace par derrière. Il se retourne, me prend dans ces bras, me relève la tête et m'embrasse. Après ce petit intermède nous dînons tranquillement en parlant de tout mais pas de boulot. En faisant la vaisselle j'ai cassé une assiette mais il ne dit rien si se n'ai qu'il en rachètera une. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner et pour ça direction la chambre niveau lit. Un peu de sport pour digérer ça fait pas de mal.

« Monte sur le lit et déshabille-toi. Donne moi envie de toi. »

« Oui maître. »

Je me déshabille et monte sur le lit. Notre relation est particulière dans le sens ou je dois toujours faire ce qu'il veut, je dois aussi anticiper son désir. Une fois bien excitées, il s'approche et je m'occupe de lui selon son désir et son attente.

« Assez ! Allonge-toi sur le ventre ! »

« Oui maître. »

Je connais déjà le déroulement de notre nuit. Il va m'embrasser le long du dos de plus en plus bas, puis va insérer sa langue dans mon anus pour le détendre, il sait que j'aime ça. Il ne veut pas que je gémis mais j'ai beaucoup de mal et il s'en amuse. Il retire sa langue et sans plus de préparation me pénètre d'un coup violant mais c'est tellement bon. Il me besogne sauvagement prenant un plaisir infini. Même s'il pense beaucoup à son plaisir il n'en oubli pas moins le mien. Après que nous aillons jouis au moins une fois chacun ce manège recommence jusqu'au petit matin. C'est toujours pareil.

Fin du Flash Back

Mais maintenant tout est fini. C'est la fin je ne supporte plus cette vie sans lui. Dans un sens il aura atteint son but il aura réussi à me tuer. Je prends le couteau et m'ouvre les veines au niveau des deux poignets en me laissant glisser vers l'inconscience. Je sens plus que je vois mon sang s'écouler de long de mes poignets et je me dis que la souffrance est bientôt terminer. Avant de m'évanouir j'entends la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrir et je le vois toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi beau, puissant mais désormais tellement froid à mon égard. Je ferme les yeux et entends :

« Teito, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerais toujours. Je vais te rejoindre ne t'en fais pas. On ne sera plus jamais séparé. »

La dernière pensée que j'ai avant de mourir c'est que je suis heureux. Il m'aime encore.

Dans un dernier souffle je dis :

« Je t'aime Ayanami. »


	2. Chapter 2

POV : Ayanami

Comment a-t-il put me cacher une chose pareil ! Lui mon amant la seule personne à avoir pris mon cœur. J'aime tout contrôler mon travail, mes relations avec les autres et même mes relations sexuelles avec mon homme. Mais quand je pense qu'il m'a menti et cacher ce que je cherchais depuis tant d'année sa me mes dans une rage folle. Pourtant mal grès tout ce que je peux dire, je l'aime toujours.

Flash Back

« Tu as ce que je recherche depuis si longtemps et tu ne m'as rein dit ! Pourquoi ? Tu pensais qu'on ne le découvrirait jamais ? Je déteste les menteurs et encore plus les gens qui me font perdre mon temps ! Il est clair que toi et moi on a plus rien à se dire ! Les vermines comme toi je les extermine ! Tu finiras ta vie dans les cellules de l'empire pour ta trahison c'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Tu fonts en larme devant moi, mon cœur se serre mais je suis trop en colère pour faire autre chose que te crier des choses que je regretterais plus tard. Je veux te faire souffrir comme moi je souffre de ton mensonge. Tu ne devais pas avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour me cacher une chose pareil : être le réceptacle de l'œil. Je vais essayer de t'oublier pour ne pas souffrir même si je sais que se sera difficile on dit que le temps apaise la douleur. On verra bien.

Fin du Flash Back

Il est dans une cellule depuis environ un mois. Un mois que je ne l'ai pas touché, je l'ai juste vu dépérir et sa ne peut plus durer. Je me dirige vers ça cellule, je le vois allongé dans une marre de sang. Je me précipite pour ouvrir la porte. Il a les yeux fermé, est-il mort ? Non tout mais pas ça Teito ne me laisse pas je suis désolé.

« Teito, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerais toujours. Je vais te rejoindre ne t'en fais pas. On ne sera plus jamais séparé. »

Je le vois papillonné des yeux, il les ouvre et me dit qu'il m'aime dans un dernier souffle avant de s'étendre. Je prends le couteau et m'ouvre les veines pour le rejoindre. Finalement l'empire nous aura séparé mais l'amour que nous nous portons aura fini par nous rapprocher éternellement.


End file.
